The Legend of Zelda: The Misinterpreted Dream
by art1st4786
Summary: Zelda misinterprets one of her prophetic dreams, which puts Link in great danger and causes him to find out some shocking news about his family.
1. Chapters 1 to 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Ganson is an original character created by me. Do not use him without my permission.

Chapter 1

_A dark silhouette stood in front of a large, ominous statue. Getting a better look at the statue, she could tell it was of Ganondorf. Being carried in the dark silhouette's arms was a white silhouette. On the left hand of that silhouette, she could see the mark of the Triforce...the Triforce of Wisdom. The eyes on the statue began to glow a crimson red and the statue started to move, laughing maniacally with the dark silhouette._

She quickly sat up in bed, her eyes wide with fear, her skin pale, sweat dripping off her face. She quickly caught her breath and looked around. She was in her room, safe and sound. She quickly looked at her door which just opened and was comforted by the familiar face of her nursemaid.

"Princess, are you all right," asked the nursemaid.

"I'm all right now, Impa," replied Princess Zelda. Her assuring smile quickly faded into a worried frown. "I just had a dream."

"What about?" As Zelda explained to Impa what happened in her dream, the Sheikah's eyes widened slightly.

"This is serious. Someone out there intends to use you to free Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm. We can't let that happen. We're going to increase security around you to make sure nothing happens to you." Zelda nodded slightly, feeling a little bit better.

"Thank you, Impa."

"I'll watch over you tonight while you sleep." Zelda slowly nodded. Impa pulled out a small flute and started playing Zelda's Lullaby on it softly. Zelda lay back down in bed, closed her eyes, and slowly fell back to sleep.

Chapter 2

I forgot to make a note of this. This takes place seven years after the events of Ocarina of Time  
  
Link was rudely awakened that morning with loud trumpets outside his home in Kokiri forest. He groggily got up, got dressed, and walked onto the patio, half awake. He looked down and saw two castle officials. _Something's not right, _he thought.

"What's going on," asked the confused Link.

"Princess Zelda has summoned you to the castle. You're most likely spending some time there, so grab some extra clothing just in case," replied one of the knights. Link grew worried. It was only in serious matters that he was asked to stay at the castle for an extended period of time.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," replied Link. He quickly ran into his home, grabbed a bag, and packed some of his tunics into there. When he was done, he left the little tree house, climbed down the ladder, and played Epona's Song on his ocarina, summoning her. Once she got there, he mounted her and followed the knights to the castle.

Once he arrived, he made his way to the courtyard where Zelda, Impa, and about half a dozen guards stood. _Oh Din, what did I do this time,_ thought Link. Zelda looked more worried than angry, though, so he knew then that it wasn't something he did. He made his way over to her and bowed politely.

"Zelda, what's going on," asked the still confused Link.

"The princess had a prophetic dream last night showing Ganondorf being freed by a dark force, who appears to be targeting her. We need extra security around her, and until we can figure out what the dark force is, you will be assisting with guarding Princess Zelda," explained Impa. Link took in the information and nodded, giving her an assured look.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'll help make sure nothing happens to you. You can count on me." Princess Zelda smiled for the first time in a while, then gave him a happy hug.

"I knew I could count on you, Link."

Chapter 3

That night, as Princess Zelda slept, there was tight security around her. Guards were posted on her balcony, on in front of each window, and the earlier half a dozen outside her door. Impa and Link remained inside of Zelda's room, watching over her. Link looked like he was ready to fall asleep on his feet. Impa noticed this and managed a small smile.

"You look tired, Link," stated Impa quietly.

"I'm fine," insisted Link, a yawn escaping him. Impa's smile turned into a grin.

"You should get some sleep. We have a lot of guards here. We'll change shifts in a couple of hours. I'll send one of the knights for you when it's your turn." Link smiled, nodded a thank you, then exited Zelda's room for his own.

Link didn't even bother taking off his clothes or his boots once he got into his room. Just his weapons. He flopped down onto his bed face first and enjoyed the company of his pillow. He slowly dozed off to sleep. He couldn't shake off a sinking feeling inside of him, though, that something was going to happen that night.

_She saw the same dark silhouette once more, carrying the white silhouette with the Triforce marking on its hand. She got a better look at the hand and a feeling of uneasiness beset her again. The two evil ones laughed maniacally once more._

Zelda quickly woke up, her eyes wider than the night before. Impa quickly looked up and went over to her.

"Princess, are you all right," the Sheikah asked worriedly.

"Impa, I--I misinterpreted my dream," explained the frightened princess.

"How?"

"I'm not the one being targeted."

"Then who is?" At that moment, they heard a loud crash coming from down the hall. Zelda and Impa quickly looked at each other, then down the hall and cried out at the same time.

"Link!!!"


	2. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4

Zelda, Impa, and the half a dozen guards in the hallway quickly ran to Link's room, only to find the door locked. One of the knights desperately tried to open it until Impa kicked it down. The knights and Impa drew their weapons once they saw the scene. Two large, dark figures had a hold of a bound, gagged, and very ticked off Link, who was struggling against them. The two figures looked at each other, then one of them let go of Link, drawing his rapier and heading towards the knights and Impa (Zelda was told to wait behind the knights). The other one picked up Link over his shoulder and climbed onto the windowsill of the broken window. Before the second one could do any damage, the first dark figure motioned for him to come with him. The second dark figure ran to the window and jumped out it. The first one quickly turned around and jumped out with Link in tow. Impa ran to the window quickly.

"Link!!!"

"How could have this happened," sobbed Zelda into Impa's shoulder. It had been about a half hour since the kidnapping of the Hero of Time. Impa sent the knights after the abductors while she comforted the princess.

"Princess, nobody's perfect," explained Impa softly, rubbing Zelda's back gently to calm her down. She then frowned and sighed. "I never thought I'd see him like that."

"Pardon?"

"Being targeted like that. We have to find him, and soon. The fate of Hyrule depends on it." Just then, one of the knights ran into the room.

"Your Highness, Lady Impa," started the knight, short of breath. "We've found out where they've taken Link. He's been taken to the Spirit Temple. None of us could cross the Desert Wasteland." Impa sighed and dismissed the knight, thanking him. She then looked at Zelda.

"Are you ready to don your Sheik persona?"

Chapter 5

Impa and Sheik played the Requiem of Spirit on their instruments to get to the Spirit Temple. They ran as fast as they could into the temple, weapons drawn, looking around.

"Where do we start looking," asked Sheik.

"The boss's chamber, where Twinrova used to be. I'm sure that's where they're holding Link."

"I think I know the way. Follow me." Sheik then started heading towards the room with the giant statue of the Goddess of Sand. They quickly stopped once they saw the scene. The two dark figures from earlier that night standing on either side of what appeared to be a sorcerer. An altar was placed there, where an unconscious Link was lying down on it. Impa and Sheik gripped their weapons and ran forward. The two were quickly stopped once the dark figures blocked their path. The sorcerer then turned around to look at the two, grinning. He looked like a young Gerudo, only his skin was more of that of a Hylian. His hair was definitely that of a Gerudo, as were his eyes.

"Ah, I see I have spectators," commented the sorcerer.

"Let Link go," demanded Sheik.

"Just who are you anyway," yelled Impa. The sorcerer laughed.

"I am Ganson, Ganondorf's son," introduced the sorcerer. Sheik and Impa's eyes widened.

"That's impossible! Only Gerudo males are born every hundred years!"

"I'm only half Gerudo. I'm half Hylian as well. My father had an affair with a Hylian woman, and I was that creation. When I found out my father had been sealed away in the Sacred Realm, I vowed to free him. And in order to do that, I needed the one who defeated him: the Hero of Time."

"What do you plan to do with him," shouted Sheik.

"Just watch, and you will find out," chuckled Ganson. He then turned around and looked at the unconscious Link. He held his hands out towards him and Link's body started to levitate up, glowing with a white aura, his Triforce of Courage symbol glowing on the back of his left hand. Ganson started chanting in an ancient language. Sheik and Impa struggled against the two henchmen that held them back as they watched helplessly. Suddenly, from behind the altar, a large swirl of dark energy formed, like a portal. Stepping through the portal was none other than the King of Evil himself, Ganondorf, smirking menacingly as usual. Ganson stopped chanting and Link stopped glowing, slowly being lowered back onto the altar. Sheik and Impa's eyes widened in horror at the scene.

"Who do I have to thank for getting me out of that wretched prison," asked Ganondorf.

"It is I, Father. Ganson," replied the sorcerer. Ganondorf looked Ganson over, then smirked once more.

"So you're my son? Quite impressive if I do say so myself."

"Come, we can rule the world together! As father and son!"

"But first, let's dispose of the Hero of Time and his friends while we still can," replied Ganondorf, looking down at Link. Sheik and Impa, after finally killing the two henchmen, charged at Ganondorf and Ganson, slashing at them with their weapons. Ganondorf held a hand out at them and blasted them back, however it was too late for Ganson's face, which had a nasty gash over his left eye, specialty of Sheik. He held his eye and screamed in pain, staggering backwards into Ganondorf, who held him steady, glaring at the two attackers, glaring.

"My eye, my eye," screamed Ganson.

"We'll be back, you'll see! We'll have our revenge!" Ganondorf and Ganson then started glowing purple, then disappeared. The two then rushed over to Link. Impa scooped him up into her arms and looked at Sheik.

"Come. We need to take him back to the castle."


	3. Chapters 6 to 8

Chapter 6

Link's eyes slowly opened, his vision a little blurry. All he could make out were two silhouettes. When his vision cleared, he was comforted by the presence of Impa and Zelda. He quickly sat up and looked at them, then looked around.

"Where am I," he asked nervously.

"You're in your room at the castle, Link," replied Impa, causing Link to calm down a bit.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is that sorcerer casting a sleeping spell on me." Zelda frowned sadly.

"That sorcerer, Ganson, used you to free Ganondorf. We were too late in rescuing you. We got Ganondorf and Ganson to flee before they could cause you any physical harm."

"Ganson?"

"He's...He's Ganondorf's son." Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're joking, right?"

"He's only half Gerudo, though. And half Hylian. That's how he was able to be a male. Ganondorf had an affair with a Hylian maiden some time ago, and that's how Ganson came to be," explained Impa. Link then closed his eyes and lowered his head. Zelda looked at him worriedly and place a hand on his shoulder, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Are you okay," she asked with concern. Link nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed.

"This is all my fault. I misinterpreted my dream, and I put you in a lot of danger. I'm so sorry," stated Zelda, choking back a sob. Link mustered up enough to make himself strong and pulled her into a friendly hug. Zelda sobbed into his shoulder as he patted her back gently.

"Shh, it's okay...it's all over now..." Link slowly closed his eyes again and held Zelda tighter, fighting back something. Impa looked at Link worriedly and frowned.

Chapter 7

Link had been pretty distant from everyone throughout the day, which worried Impa greatly. He wouldn't talk about the incident, and if someone brought it up, he'd just change the subject. That night, Impa spotted Link in the courtyard by himself, sitting on the steps to the window, staring at the ground. She quietly walked in and looked at Link's sad expression. She frowned and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Is everything okay," asked Impa with concern. Link looked at her, then looked away from her.

"Can we talk about something else," pleaded Link quietly.

"I want to know what's wrong with you." Link sighed sadly and lowered his head, mumbling something. "What? I can't hear you." Link mumbled a little bit louder. "You need to speak up." Link clenched his fists tightly and shut his eyes tighter.

"I was scared, okay!?" Impa frowned again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Link. Everyone gets scared," she stated, trying to comfort him.

"You don't understand...That sorcerer, Ganson...the only way for him to use me was to get me to be the opposite of what Triforce I had in my body. He made illusions to bring out my deepest fears, and once I was at the right point for him, he casted that sleeping spell on me...I was already scared when I was kidnapped...now I know how Zelda feels when that happens to her..." Impa heard Link's voice starting to break towards the end of his explanation. She pulled him into a hug to calm him down as he sobbed into her shoulder. She never thought she'd ever see the Hero of Time this way. Everyone expected him to be there whenever they needed him to fend off evil, but they never saw him as what he was: a normal person.

"Link, it's okay, it's in the past now," spoke Impa softly, trying to calm down her crying compadre. "We'll help you regain your strength, and we'll help you defeat Ganondorf and his son. Hyrule is depending on you, but we won't let you do it alone this time."

"Thank you, Impa..."

Chapter 8

The next few days Link spent with Impa and Zelda. Just being around them made him feel better. He trained hard with them, improving his skills, for he needed them in the final battle with Ganondorf and Ganson. All of his past fears had gone away, and the Triforce of Courage was restored to its original state. Soon, the time came when Link was to depart to face two of the greatest evils in the land.

"Link, are you sure you want to go by yourself," asked Zelda worriedly. Link gave her a confident nod.

"Yes," he replied. "I don't want you two getting hurt. You're sages, and both realms depend on you two being alive.

"Yes, but Hyrule also depends on you being alive," rebuttled Impa.

"I've been through worse jams than this."

"Really?"

"No, but I felt it was appropriate to say it at the time. Don't worry, I'll be fine." And with those words, Link mounted Epona and rode off towards Gerudo Valley. Impa frowned and looked at Zelda.

"You should have gone with him," stated the Sheikah.

"Why?"

"Remember the last time Ganondorf was defeated? Link couldn't have done it without your sagely powers to hold him down while Link gave the final blow. Link did most of the work, yes, but we wouldn't have sealed him unless you had summoned all of the sages together. Follow him. He can't do this alone. I'll warn the other sages about what's going on, and we'll be ready for your call." Zelda nodded and instantly transformed into Sheik.

"I'm on my way, Link."


	4. Chapters 9 to 11

Chapter 9

Sheik arrived at the Spirit Temple, and not a minute too soon. Link was just about to enter the temple when Sheik cried out to the hero.

"Link, wait up," he shouted. Link did a double take at Sheik, then watched him walk towards him, giving him a stern look.

"I thought I told you to stay at the castle," scolded Link.

"You can't do this alone. Remember when we fought Ganondorf the first time? You did all of the fighting, yes, but I was there to summon the sages to seal Ganondorf away. You need my help so we can do that again."

"But what about Ganson? Do we seal him away, too?" Sheik frowned.

"We can try, but I think we only have enough power to seal away Ganondorf."

"So you're saying I..." Link's voice trailed off, knowing that he had to kill Ganson. He's killed monsters before, yes, but he's never killed a person. A hesitant look came across Link's face. Sheik noticed the change and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it won't be easy, but it must be done, for Hyrule's sake. In times of war, people are killed, whether they're innocent bystanders or evil sorcerers corrupted by their father's power. You must remain strong. The Goddesses will forgive you, I know it." A small smile came across Link's face.

"Thank you, Sheik," he replied softly. "Now let's go kick some Dragmire booty!" Sheik then burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Never...ever...in my time of knowing you, have I ever heard you say something like that!" Link then realized what he just said and started laughing himself. Sheik was happy to hear him laugh. He hadn't laughed since the whole incident started. "Come on, we don't have much time left. We must hurry."

"Right."

Chapter 10

Link and Sheik searched every room of the Spirit Temple, but there was no sign of Ganondorf or his offspring. They sat down for a while to take a break and catch their breath. Link stood up after a while and started walking around the room idly, looking around. As Sheik was sitting, he received a telepathic message from Impa.

"_Zelda, do you read me? It's me, Impa_," contacted Impa, sounding a bit shocked about something.

"_Yes, loud and clear. We've searched the Spirit Temple and we can't find any trace of them. Impa, what's wrong_," asked Sheik.

"_I've been doing some research on Ganson's background in the archives, and I found some disturbing news about his mother_."

"_What did you find out about her?_" There was semi-long silence. "Impa?"

"_Ganson's mother...is Link's mother. Ganson is Link's older brother._" Sheik's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Are you saying that Ganondorf is--_"

"_No. Link's father was a Hylian knight, not Ganondorf._" Sheik relaxed a little bit. Link looked over at him with a worried expression and walks over to him.

"Hey, Sheik, you okay," asked Link. "You look a little pale." Sheik quickly turned to Link and looked at him.

"_Impa, Link's here, what do I tell him?_"

"_Wait until you return to the castle. We'll tell him there._"

"Sheik," asked Link again.

"Link...we need to return to the castle. Impa found more information on Ganson." Link frowned, looking at the expression in Sheik's eyes. Something was obviously wrong.

"Let's hurry back then."

Chapter 11

Disappointed about not finding the two fiends, Link and Sheik returned to the castle. Link was worried about Sheik the entire way back. He hadn't said a word and often stared off into space. Link had to shake him a couple of times to get him to pay attention to where he was going. They made it back to the castle just before they closed the gate for the night. Sheik then changed back into Zelda as they entered the castle. They looked around for Impa, then eventually found her in the throne room, speaking with the king. He, Impa, and even Zelda shared the same expression, which greatly worried Link. The king, looked up and welcomed his daughter and Link.

"Impa, what is it that you needed to tell us," asked Link, eager to figure out what was wrong. The king stood up, walked over to Link, put an arm around his shoulders, and lead him to the throne.

"I think you should sit down for this news, son," explained the king. This worried Link more, but he did as he was told and slowly sat down into the throne. He then looked at Impa. She gingerly cleared her throat, then looked at him evenly.

"I found some disturbing news about the origins of Ganson," started Impa. "When I was looking through the archives, I did a background check on Ganson. He's been living in the outskirts of Kakariko Village with his foster mother--"

"Foster mother," asked Link.

"I'm getting to that. After his foster mother died when he was fifteen, he figured out who his father was. He started practicing sorcery to free him, and that power corrupted him. His mother...his real mother..."

"What?"

"Link...Ganson's mother is the same as yours, though you have a different father. Ganson is your older brother." Link's eyes widened in horror, his heart sank. Ganson, the evil freak that mentally tortured him is his _brother_!? He couldn't believe it.

"You're...You're lying. He's not my brother," he cried out. The king frowned and put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Link," he started. "I wish this weren't true, but the archives never lie." Link quickly stood up, his skin pale.

"I...I need some fresh air..." He took a few steps, swayed a bit, then closed his eyes and collapsed, the king quickly catching him before he hit his head on the throne.

"Link! Oh Gods, is he okay," cried out Zelda worriedly, rushing over to him.

"He's fainted from shock," explained Impa worriedly. "He needs to rest."

"Men don't faint, they pass out," stated the king. He then scooped Link into his arms, and the three took the unconscious hero to his room to rest.


	5. Chapters 12 to 14

Chapter 12

_He ran through the darkness as fast as he could, the Master Sword drawn and his trusty Hylian Shield on his right arm. He heard laughing all around him. He skidded to a stop and looked around, trying to find the source. The laughing grew louder, and louder, and louder. Suddenly, the image of Ganson formed in front of him, smirking at him._

_"Hello, **Brother**," he sneered._

_"You're not my brother," shouted Link._

_"But he is," replied another familiar voice coolly. He turned around to look at the source of the voice behind him and he felt a terrible pain in his chest. He gripped it and collapsed onto his knees, breathing hard. He looked up at Ganson and Ganondorf, who were laughing maniacally down at him, their eyes glowing red. His vision went blurry and laughing grew louder._

He quickly sat up in bed, eyes wide, skin pale, and sweat dripping off his face. He frantically looked around, breathing hard, then finally calmed down after realizing he was in his room in the company of Impa, Zelda, and the king.

"Where are they," Link asked shakily in-between breaths.

"Calm down, my boy," spoke the king. "You had a nightmare."

"Boy, did I ever..."

"Are you okay," asked the princess worriedly. Link frowned, looking down at his hands clutching his bed sheets tightly.

"No...No, I'm not okay...Ganondorf's free because of me, I just found out that Ganson's my brother, how can I be okay after knowing all of that!?"

"Link, calm down. None of this is your fault. You're being too hard on yourself," replied Impa, trying to calm her friend.

"I...men aren't supposed to cry...heroes shouldn't be scared..." The king scooted over to Link and pulled him into a hug, letting the boy cry into his robe, rocking him back and forth gently like he would his child, frowning, watching him cry many years of unshed tears.

"Men do cry, Link, and even though you have the Triforce of Courage, that doesn't mean you have to be fearless of everything," explained the king soothingly. "We know how you must feel."

"And the king's right. Men do cry. And they don't faint, they pass out," stated Impa. The king gave Impa a dirty look, but his look softened once he realized she was trying to cheer Link up.

"Everything's going to be okay, don't worry. We're here for you."

"You're not alone, Link," stated Zelda comfortingly, trying to hide back tears of her own. Tears for her friend.

Chapter 13

The next few days were hard on everyone in the castle. The guards were training hard, preparing for any and all attacks on the castle. Impa guided their practices while Sheik resided with her, supervising. Impa also comforted the "sheikah" whenever she needed to. Sheik desperately wanted to be with Link to help cheer him up, but his place was with Impa and the troops at the moment.

Link was having a hard time coping with the fact that he had an evil older half brother. The king stayed with him constantly to offer guidance and a shoulder to cry on if needed. Link was like the son he never had to him, and he felt it was his duty not just as a king, but as a "father" to be there for him. Despite Link's depression, he continued to train to help get rid of Ganondorf once and for all. The king watched him train in the courtyard one day.

"You're doing quite well, Link," stated the King. Link wiped some sweat off his forehead with the back of his gloved hand and looked at the king.

"Thank you," exhaled Link, short of breath. After taking a water break, the king drew a sword of his own.

"Care to spar?" Link looked at him in disbelief. "What's the matter, boy?"

"I can't fight you, Your Majesty. What if you get hurt?"

"Never you mind about that."

"Well, okay..." Link got into a ready stance as did the king. The two charged at each other and clashed swords. They jabbed, slashed, swung, jumped, lunged, parried, and dodged each other quickly. Link was amazed at how well the old king fought.

"Pay attention to the fight! Ignore everything else around you! Focus on your opponent!"

"You think I don't know that already!?" The fight continued on for a few more minutes until the king knocked the Master Sword out of Link's hand, pointing his sword at the surprised Link. The king then lowered his sword and sheathed it, signaling that the fight was over. Link walked over to his fallen sword, picked it up, and sheathed it.

"Your thoughts distracted you from the fight," explained the king calmly.

"I just...I just can't stop thinking about Ganson," sighed Link, lowering his head sadly. The king walked over to him and placed his hands on Link's shoulders.

"Look at me, boy." Link looked up at the king with watery eyes. "Ganson is your brother. You can't change that. And you are not your brother. You are Link. You are the Hero of Time. You are the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Nothing anyone says or does to you can change that."

"I know..."

"I can't expect you to kill your brother. That would be too much for you. Try to find a way to persuade him to join our side.

"But how?"

"That I can't tell you. You must find that out on your own." Link frowned, lowered his eyes in thought, then looked at the king again with a determined look.

"I'll find a way. You can count on it."

Chapter 14

Link set off early the next morning in brighter spirits. He was going to find his brother, and he was going to try and convince him to join the good guys. He asked around for any clues as to where he might have been, but no luck. He was walking around Hyrule Field when dark clouds started forming. Link looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It's him," Link thought. At that moment lightning struck the ground a couple yards away from him, causing Link to shield his eyes from the brightness. When he unshielded them, there stood Ganson, scowling at him. His scowl soon turned into an evil smirk.

"So, come to surrender yourself, Hero," sneered Ganson.

"I need to ask you something, and it's very important."

"What is it, Blondie?" Link ignored the insult and continued.

"What was the name of your mother?" Ganson blinked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Brenda Hyla. What's it to you? Your mother was probably a twig or something, having grown up in the Kokiri Forest. Or even a speck of dirt."

"My mother was Brenda Hyla." Ganson's eyes widened. He then backhanded Link roughly, causing Link to stagger a bit. Link then looked at Ganson evenly, seemingly unphased by the slap.

"You lie! You are the enemy! You can't be my brother!"

"I didn't want to believe it either at first, Ganson, but it's true. You're my older brother. Our mother never wanted anything to do with Ganondorf." Ganson's eyes started to water a bit.

"You mean my father....He--" Link cut him off and just nodded, knowing what he was going to say. Ganson felt warm tears streaming down his face, then looked Link over. He had the same eyes as him, as their mother, only Ganson's eyes were hazel. Their skin was the same light color, but not pale. Their ears were the same, except Link had small, silver hoops in them. Even their noses were the same. He took a few more steps towards Link, then hugged him and buried his face into his shoulder, sobbing. Link hugged back as well, feeling tears form in his eyes again. "Brother! Little brother! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"See me again? What do you mean?" Ganson held Link out at arm's length and looked down at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then it started pouring rain again. They then heard hoof steps, then saw a black horse riding towards them. On that horse was none other than Ganondorf. He stopped at the brothers and looked down at them, grinning.

"Well done, my son," started Ganondorf. "You found our enemy." Ganson stepped in front of Link as if he were protecting him, then glared at Ganondorf.

"You're the enemy, Father! How could you do what you did to our mother!?"

"It's simple: I needed an heir."

"You monster!" Ganson then fired a dark blast at Ganondorf. The Gerudo simply raised his hand to block it, then fired a powerful blast at Ganson, sending him flying back, crying out in pain. Link quickly rushed over to Ganson to make sure that he was okay and helped him stand, Ganson leaning on Link for support, wincing.

"Be grateful I didn't kill you, boy. Now step aside or you'll share the same fate as the Hero of Time."

"I won't let you kill my brother!" Ganondorf's eyes widened slightly in surprise. His offspring was related to his arch nemesis!? Before he could say anything else, multiple throwing needles were thrown at him and his horse. He looked off in the distance and saw Sheik and Impa standing there. He then turned his horse around and galloped off.

"You haven't seen the last of me!!" Impa and Sheik quickly rushed over to Link and Ganson.

"Are you all right," asked Sheik worriedly. Link nodded, then quickly caught Ganson as he collapsed.

"Ganson!" Link cried out.

"We need to get him to the infirmary at the castle," stated Impa. Link nodded, scooped Ganson into his arms, then the three quickly ran to the castle as the rain grew harder.


	6. Chapters 15 to 17

Chapter 15

Ganson awoke in a soft bed, unaware of where he was. When he sat up, he winced and put a hand on his sore chest. When his vision cleared, he realized that his shirt was gone, and that bandages covered his chest where Ganondorf blasted him. He then looked over at the person who was sitting in the chair next to his bed. It was Link. He had stayed up all night watching Ganson.

"Link," asked Ganson. "Where am I?"

"You're in the castle infirmary," replied Link. "We checked you over for any injuries while you were unconscious. We found a couple burns on your chest, but they were minor ones. You'll be fine in a day."

"I see..."

"Hey, Ganson? When you said before that you never thought you'd see me again...did you know me before?" Ganson then frowned.

"Yes. I was five when you were born, and when we were forced to flee," started Ganson. "Mother had just given birth to you a few days earlier. Our home was attacked. Father was killed in the battle. You, Mother, and I got separated when we were fleeing for our lives. I thought both of you were gone forever, but...now I know that I still have a family."

"But what happened to you to make you who you are now? When did you find out that Ganondorf was your real father, and how did your magic corrupt you?"

"I knew Father wasn't my real father. He had blond hair and blue eyes, just like you. I had red hair and hazel eyes, like a Gerudo. Everyone around the village I was in knew I wasn't full Hylian. I started doing background checks on myself and I found out that Ganondorf Dragmire was my real father. That was during the time I was practicing magic. I didn't know back then how evil he was; I was just a kid. Soon I started studying dark magic, and it just consumed my conscious and my soul. I became obsessed with freeing him when I found out the Hero of Time and the Sages of Hyrule sealed him away."

"And then all of this started."

"I owe you an apology, Link. If I had known you were the Hero of Time, things would have been different. And I'm deeply sorry for all of the pain and torture I've put you through the past month." Link just shook his head.

"It's okay. I understand now. It wasn't totally your fault."

"You're too forgiving, Link...just like Mother was."

Chapter 16

Link and Ganson spent the next week together, training with each other and catching up on old times. It was still hard to believe that they were brothers. Zelda knew one thing, though. Link was happy again and finally out of his depression. Knowing that he was happy made her happy as well. Things were slowly going back to normal around the castle.

Neither sibling wanted to leave the other alone, knowing that Ganondorf was after them both, so the king decided to have Link and Ganson share a room, moving an extra bed into Link's room. They stayed up that night, talking as usual about their pasts.

"So let me get this straight," started Ganson. "You're technically engaged to a Zora?" Link rubbed the back of his neck and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I had no idea that the Spiritual Stone of Water was also the Zora's engagement ring." Ganson stared at him for a few moments, then started laughing hysterically. Link fumed. "I was ten, I didn't know any better! I didn't even know what an engagement was!" Link realized how funny the story was and started laughing with Ganson. Suddenly, the candles in the rooms blew out and the boys stopped laughing instantly.

"Hey...Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you open a window or something?"

"No..."

"...Oh crap."

Chapter 17

Zelda sat at her vanity table in her room, brushing her long, golden hair, looking at herself in the mirror. Though she was happy for her friend being over his depression, she couldn't get rid of this feeling that something else was going to happen now that Ganson showed up.

_People don't turn over a new leaf that quickly,_ thought the princess. At that moment, she heard a knock on her door. She got up, put a robe on over her nightgown, and opened the door, greeted by her nursemaid.

"May I come in, Your Highness," asked Impa. Zelda nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing her in. She shut the door behind the Sheikah and sat down on her bed. "I wanted to see how you were doing. You seem like something's troubling you again."

"I think something's up," sighed the princess. "People don't just turn over a new leaf just like that. What if he's just acting to catch Link off guard and--"

"Zelda, you're over-reacting. I've been keeping an eye on Ganson since he got here, and nothing out of the ordinary has been happening. Do you remember how his eyes were when we went to rescue Link?" Zelda shook her head slightly.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"His eyes were hard, cold, and foggy, like a possessed man. Now look at his eyes. They're gentle. I think someone was controlling him. Maybe even Ganondorf himself."

"Now that you mention it," started Zelda. At that moment, they heard two male, familiar screams come from down the hall. Zelda and Impa quickly stood up.

"Link and Ganson! They're in trouble! Let's go!" They quickly ran out the door to the brothers's room and kicked it open. The room was a complete mess, with broken glass and some broken furniture to top it off. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing with the cold breeze. Link and Ganson were gone. Zelda's face quickly turned into one of horror.

"Why is all of this happening!?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out!"


	7. Chapters 18 to 20

Chapter 18

Ganson slowly woke up, sat up, and looked around at his surroundings. Everything was dark. The only light was the light from the moon coming through the bars. He could definitely tell he was in a cell. He then looked around for Link, but he wasn't there.

"Link, where are you," shouted Ganson, sounding a little panicky. He then heard a familiar, sinister laugh. He quickly looked to the cell door which was open. Standing in the doorway was none other than his father, Ganondorf.

"He's not in here, my son," sneered Ganondorf.

"Where is he!? What did you do with him!?"

"Calm down. He's safe...for now."

"You ba--"

"Hold your tongue, boy!" Ganson quickly shut up. "Now listen here. Unless you want to keep your brother alive, you'll do exactly as I say and do what I want you to do." Ganson's facial expression turned into one of fear.

"Wh-What do you want me to do...?"

"Simple. I want you to help me take over Hyrule and kill the Royal Family."

"I can't! I'm not like that! And Zelda--and Impa--and the king---they're my friends! I won't betray them!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Ganondorf held a hand out towards the wall and a mirror formed on it at that moment. The mirror then showed a different room of the place. In the middle of a room, there was a metal poll that stretched from the floor to just about the ceiling. There on that poll was Link, with chains wrapped around his arms, wrists, and legs, binding him to the poll. Ganson's eyes widened at the scene.

"Link!"

"This is what will happen if you disobey me!" Ganondorf then held a hand out to the mirror again and many small bolts of electricity shot through Link's body, causing him to cry out in pain. After a moment, Ganondorf ceased the torture and made the mirror disappear. Ganson stared at Ganondorf in utter horror.

"Don't! Don't hurt him again! Please...I'll do it, just don't kill my brother!!" Ganondorf then smirked, walking over to Ganson. He cupped his hand under his chin and had his son look up at him.

"That's what I like to hear."

Chapter 19

A country-wide search was conducted immediately after the disappearance of Link and Ganson. Zelda, Impa, and the king joined in this search as well. After a long day of searching and coming up empty handed, the three returned to the castle in despair. After a few moments of sulking in silence, the captain of the guard quickly ran into the throne room, short of breath. He quickly kneeled in front of the king and bowed his head.

"Your Majesty, I have terrible news," stated the captain. The king's face grew very worried.

"What is it, Sir Largen," asked the king.

"Kakariko Village was attacked!" The king grew furious and quickly stood up.

"Who is responsible for the attack!?" Largen frowned.

"Ganson, Your Majesty." The king's, Impa's, and Zelda's faces turned into ones of shock.

"Impossible! He was kidnapped along with Link," cried out Impa. Largen frowned.

"There was no mistake that it was him." Zelda's face hardened as her eyes narrowed.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted," shouted the princess. She then stormed out of the room in tears. The king dismissed the captain and sighed, sitting down in his throne. The room remained silent for a few moments, mainly from the shock of the news. Impa then raised her head and looked at the king.

"Zelda and I shall talk with the other sages. Maybe we can figure out what exactly is going on," stated the nursemaid. The king looked at her and nodded.

"Try to calm Zelda down first. She is too filled up with rage to even think straight." Impa nodded and stood up, heading to the only place she knew Zelda could be: the courtyard. There she saw the princess, sitting on the steps to the window, hugging her legs to her chest. She had her face buried into her knees and was sobbing into them. Impa walked over to her and sat next to her. She pulled her into a hug and let the princess cry into her shoulder, rubbing her back gently.

"Everything's going to be okay, Princess," said Impa in a soothing voice.

"Ganson betrayed us, and he's probably the one that took Link," sobbed Zelda.

"We heard both of them scream, Zelda."

"He could have staged the whole thing."

"Princess...let's talk with the sages once you've calmed down. Maybe they can help us find Link and get to the bottom of this mess."

"Okay..."

Chapter 20

The sages gathered together in the Chamber of the Sages, all with very worried expressions. Zelda still seemed angry, but everyone thought it was because of her kingdom being attacked. Ruto wasn't very discreet about her sobbing, bawling her eyes out.

"I can't believe my fiancée's missing," cried the Zora princess. Zelda's head snapped in Ruto's direction, glaring at her.

"Are you going to stand there and cry about your so-called fiancée, or are you going to help us find Link," shouted Zelda. Everyone stared at her in shock. They had never seen Hyrule's princess get this angry, especially Impa.

"Princess, calm down. The only way we'll be able to find Link is if we're calm and we work together," explained Rauru. Zelda and Ruto nodded, apologizing to each other. All seven sages then took each other's hand and stood in a circle. They closed their eyes and their respective auras started glowing around them as they tried to make a connection with their captive hero.

"_Link, can you hear me,"_ asked Princess Zelda telepathically. There was silence. _"Link??"_

"..._Zelda...? Is that you," _responded Link weakly. Everyone was able to hear the conversation and were relieved that their friend was still alive.

"_Are you okay? Where are you? What did Ganson do to you?"_

"_I'm fine...I don't know where I am...Ganondorf's using me to blackmail Ganson into doing what he wants..."_ Zelda's face turned into one of guilt. She had Ganson wrong all along.

"_Link, what is Ganondorf doing to you,"_ asked Rauru with concern.

"_I'm chained to a metal poll...whenever Ganson disobeys him, Ganondorf sends a bunch of electricity through me..."_

"_How many times have you been shocked?"_

"_Thr—"_Before he could finish, Link's connection was cut off abruptly. Everyone in the chamber became extremely worried. A long period of silence filled the chamber. Rauru then composed himself and looked at the sages.

"We need to hurry."


	8. Chapters 21 and 22

Chapter 21

Ganson quietly snuck into the room Link was being held in that night while Ganondorf was asleep, keeping a candle lit to light his way without giving away his position. He held the light close to his brother's face. Link was unconscious, his head drooping, his bangs hiding his closed eyes. Ganson then frowned, looking over the rest of the young hero. His clothes looked burned close to the chains from the heat of the electricity in the metal. He was pretty sure his skin was burned as well. His body was starting to look frail from lack of food and water, his skin slightly pale. Ganson felt a few tears stream down his cheeks.

"Link, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want this to happen to anybody. This is all my fault..."

"That it is," spoke a voice from behind Ganson. The young man quickly turned around and his eyes widened as he looked upon his father. "You wanted to find your real roots. You wanted to get revenge. YOU freed the greatest threat to Hyrule and the world: myself." Ganondorf smirked at his words. "And now you're going to lead Hyrule to its downfall and into my grasp. And I have you to thank for helping me with my dream of conquering Hyrule." Ganson lowered his head in shame. He had put the entire country in danger, mainly his brother and his new friends. Ganondorf looked at Link, smirked, then walked up to the unconscious Hylian. He cupped his hand under Link's chin and looked him over, then smirked. Ganson's head snapped in Ganondorf's direction and he glared at him hatefully.

"What are you doing," snapped Ganson.

"You two look a lot alike, don't you think," asked Ganondorf calmly, frowning. "Too much alike. It's like saying that my arch nemesis is my son..." Ganondorf's hand slowly went for a dagger on his belt. Ganson quickly grabbed his father's wrist and threw him away from Link, a hateful look in his eyes.

"Keep your hands OFF of him," shouted Ganson furiously. Ganondorf quickly got up, stormed over to Ganson, grabbed him by the neck, then slammed him against the wall, glaring up at him.

"Hold your tongue, boy! What you're doing is causing even more pain for your 'precious' brother! Now unless you want him killed, I suggest you stay in line and obey my orders! Do we have an understanding!?" Ganson just glared at his father. Ganondorf backhanded him, then drew his dagger and held it to Ganson's throat. His son's eyes widened in fear and he slowly nodded. Ganondorf slowly retracted his dagger and let go of the young man's neck, taking a couple steps backwards. "And just so we make sure you don't fall out of line again..." Ganondorf then raised his hand and bolts of electricity ran through Link's body once more, causing the hero to cry out in pain as Ganson watched helplessly, Ganondorf laughing wickedly. The candle that lit the room slowly snuffed out.

Chapter 22

The sages, unable to pinpoint Link's exact location, decided to split up and look for him in their respective regions for any clues to where Ganondorf might be holding him. Rauru, surprisingly, left the Chamber of the Sages to help Zelda search and to help guide her, since Impa was in Kakariko. Zelda had transformed into Sheik to help further protect herself. They searched in the town for any clues and outside of the castle walls in the field. It was pouring rain, which hindered their search efforts. As they were searching, Sheik and Rauru passed a cave and stepped into it to let the torrential rains die down a bit. Sheik started a bonfire as Rauru sat down on the ground, catching his breath.

"Have the others found anything yet," asked Sheik. Rauru frowned and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no," he replied. "At this rate, we'll need a miracle to find him. All we can do now is keep searching and pray that he is okay." Sheik nodded slightly, then sat down by the fire, staring at it. Rauru kept quiet for a few moments, then looked at Sheik. "If I may ask you, Your Highness...why were you so angry the other day in the Chamber of the Sages?" Sheik looked at the old man, then sighed, staring at the fire again.

"I thought Ganson had betrayed us, that he was only acting so he could get to Link. But I realized how horribly wrong I was when Link told us the truth. And...I'm having a hard time believing this. I mean, Link's a hero--our hero. The Hero of Time."

"Even heroes need a hero." Sheik looked at Rauru, then nodded slightly after a few moments of staring. At that moment, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth, startling Sheik. Rauru quickly stood up as Sheik made an attempt at elbowing his attacker. The figure caught Sheik's elbow.

"Sheik, it's me! Calm down," whispered loudly the figure. Sheik stopped struggling. The young man removed his hand. Sheik turned around to look at him.

"Ganson? What are you doing here," asked the Sheikah. Ganson quickly put a finger in front of his mouth, signaling for the two to keep quiet.

"Ganondorf doesn't know I'm here. I'm being forced to do this agai--"

"We know. Link told us through telepathy when we were trying to find him." Ganson frowned sadly as his brother's name was mentioned.

"I can't do anything to help Link...I can give you his location and how to get past the guards. I need you to get him out of there. Once I know he's safe, I'll try to incapacitate Ganondorf for the time being while Link recovers. He's in bad shape, and needs to get to a doctor right away." Sheik's eyes widened slightly, then grew serious.

"Anything. Just tell us how to get to him." Ganson smiled slightly, mainly with hope, knowing that his brother's going to be okay.

"Okay, listen carefully..."


	9. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sheik and Rauru arrived late that night at Ganondorf's hideout. They wanted to kick themselves for not being able to find the location so easily. Where the archery range used to be in Gerudo Valley is where Ganondorf built his secret fortress. Moblins stood as guards instead of Gerudoes. The two were very successful in entering the fortress. The only problem was they were horribly lost with all of the darkness inside. Rauru frowned.

"How can we find him if we don't even know which room we're in," he asked. Sheik sighed, looking around.

"I'm not sure, but whatever we do, we need to hurry," replied the young "Sheikah." After a few moments of walking around aimlessly, they heard a loud scream of pain coming from the end of a long hallway. The two men quickly looked in that direction and started running as fast as they could, knowing who that scream belonged to. They entered the room and were shocked at the scene. It was just as Ganson had explained it to them, only Link looked worse than the description. Blood was now officially on his clothes around where the chains were. His skin was pale and his body was limp. The two quickly rushed over to him. Sheik worked on removing the chains as Rauru assessed the damage done on Link's unconscious form. "Rauru."

"Yes?"

"I've undone the chains and I'm about to let go of them. Hang onto Link so he doesn't fall and hurt himself more." Rauru gently, but firmly, placed his hands on Link's arms where they weren't injured and nodded to his partner. Sheik then nodded back in acknowledgement and let go of the chains. Rauru scooped Link up into his arms and was amazed at how light he was. Sheik walked over, looked at his friend, then frowned.

"They haven't been feeding him," explained Rauru. "His body's frail, so we need to be careful with him."

"We need to get him medical attention quickly," stated Sheik.

"I don't think that'll be happening," sneered a familiar, unwanted voice. The two quickly turned around and looked at the source of the voice.

"Ganondorf," cried out Sheik, glaring at him. The King of Evil simply smirked.

"You're not going anywhere. Ganson! Come here!" At that moment, Ganson came up from behind Ganondorf. He smiled inwardly once he saw that Link was no longer bound to the pole.

"Yes, Father," he asked.

"Destroy them!"

"No." Ganondorf quickly turned around and glared at his offspring. Ganson simply smirked at him.

"You have no power over me anymore! Now that my brother is free, I don't have to worry about getting him killed to destroy you!" With those words, Ganson sent a powerful blast of dark magic at his father, sending him flying into the metal pole back first. Ganson quickly turned to the other two. "Go! Now!"

"What about you," asked Sheik.

"I'll catch up! Get him to a doctor!" Sheik nodded, then ran with Rauru and Link towards the exit. Ganson, noticing his father getting up with his hand on the metal pole, grinned and sent an electric attack at the pole, causing it to shock Ganondof. The Gerudo king cried out loudly in pain. Ganson chose that moment to catch up with the others, helping them escape. Once they were a safe distance from the valley, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Ganson, I owe you an apology," stated Sheik, looking at Ganson. "I thought that you kidnapped Link and betrayed our country, but I had you horribly wrong. From now on, I trust you." Ganson blinked.

"You trust me? Even after all of the horrible things I've done?" Sheik nodded. They smiled at each other, but their smiles didn't last long as they heard Rauru clear his throat loudly.

"You two can kiss and make up later," started Rauru. Sheik and Ganson shot him a quick glare before Rauru continued. "We need to get Link to safety and to a doctor."

"We have a doctor in the castle. Let's head there. We can tighten security around him as he's recovering," stated Sheik. They nodded and quickly headed towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Zelda, Impa, Ganson, and the king waited outside of Link's bedroom, waiting for the doctor to tell them if Link was going to be okay or not. The doctor had been in the room for two hours and still hadn't emerged. Ganson leaned against the wall and lowered his head sadly.

"This is all my fault," sighed Ganson sadly. "If I hadn't have been blind and wanted to free my father, none of this would have happened to him."

"It's not your fault," stated Zelda. "If I hadn't have misinterpreted my dream, he would have been safe."

"Now is not the time to wallow in self-pity," interrupted Impa. "None of this is your faults."

"Impa is right," added the king. "What we need to focus on right now is making sure Link makes a full recovery so he can defeat Ganondorf. He needs our help this time. He might be physically able to do the task at hand, but he might not be mentally or emotionally stable enough to do it alone. He has been through a lot during the past month." Everyone nodded solemnly. Before anyone could speak, the doctor opened the door and stepped out of the room. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine, Your Majesty," explained the doctor. "He's suffered second degree burns on his arms, chest, and legs, but those will heal in time without leaving scars. He is still very weak from lack of food, dehydration, and is running a fever, so he'll need to stay in bed and rest until he is strong enough to walk again."

"How long will it be until he'll be strong enough to walk," asked Zelda.

"Within a week or two."

"How do we feed him without making him sick," asked Impa.

"Don't feed him anything acidic for a few days. Start him off with soup, then work your way up. His fever isn't high, but if it gets worse, let me know immediately."

"Thank you, Doctor." The doctor then bowed and left as the four went into Link's room to see him lying in bed on his back, still unconscious. His tunic and shirt were gone, revealing bandages on his arms and chest where the burns were (his legs were bandaged, but were not visible through the blankets). A cold washcloth was resting on his forehead to help reduce his fever. The four sat next to his bed and looked at him sadly. Ganson gently took Link's hand into his, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, Bro, it's me," started Ganson. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I wanted to apologize to you for all of the pain and suffering that I've caused you in the past month, and all that my father has caused you the past seven years. The last thing that I want to see is you getting hurt again because of my mistakes." Ganson was then visibly crying, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you again..." Zelda, Impa, and the king watched him cry sympathetically, trying not to get teary-eyed themselves. Ganson cried a few moments longer until he suddenly stopped and looked down at his hand. He saw Link's hand gently squeezing his. At that moment, Link opened his eyes slightly and turned his head a bit to look at his brother, a very weak smile spreading across his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," spoke Link weakly.


	11. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Link, I can't believe you're alive after all of that," exclaimed Zelda in a surprised manner. Link smirked weakly.

"I don't go down that easily," stated Link, barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Link," started Ganson, on the verge of tears again. "This is the second time I nearly got you killed. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry..." Link forced himself to sit up and pulled Ganson into a hug, comforting him and letting his older brother cry into his bandaged chest.

"Ganson, none of this is your fault. Ganondorf probably would have gotten out again regardless of your actions. He's done it before. As for what happened to me...I'm going to get better, and I will destroy Ganondorf once and for all. Not just for Hyrule's sake, but for yours as well, and for the sake of my friends." Ganson's crying slowly stopped as he looked up at his younger brother, gazing into his weak but gentle eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happens to everyone. Ganondorf's the one to blame. He started this whole mess all those years ago with his thirst for power."

"I don't get it...how can you be so strong after all the physical and mental abuse you've been through?"

"I have to be...for everyone's sake." Before Link could continue, the king cleared his throat and stood up, with everyone else in the room looking at him.

"Ladies, I think we should leave the brothers alone and give them time to talk to each other one-on-one," explained the king. Zelda and Impa nodded and stood up as well.

"Let us know if you need anything," spoke the princess.

"The guards and I will wait outside of your bedrooms just in case Ganondorf comes after you two again," explained Impa. And with those words, Zelda, Impa, and the king exited the room, shutting the door behind them. Link started feeling weak again and leaned into Ganson and closed his eyes, still conscious, though. Ganson tensed up a bit, startled. He then held onto Link, hugging him gently and shutting his own eyes.

"Do you know...what it feels like," asked Link weakly.

"What what feels like," asked Ganson with concern.

"Helplessness...that's what I felt when I was chained to that pole..." Ganson frowned.

"I know that feeling, but it must have been worse for you. I mean, you're a hero. You're used to helping others, and you're used to getting yourself out of tight spots."

"I couldn't get out of that one..." Ganson felt Link's body tremble after speaking. He looked down at him and his eyes widened slightly in shock. Link was crying. The last time he saw Link cry was when he was a baby, but he'd never seen him like this. Ganson pulled his little brother closer to him and rubbed his back gently, careful not to injure him further.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Everything's going to be all right. Nobody's going to hurt you here. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again. I promise."


	12. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Link slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was still in his room and it was still dark out. _How long have I been asleep,_ he thought to himself. He then got a better look at where he was. He was still in his older brother's embrace, although his brother was asleep. _Apparently not long._ Just as Link was beginning to move around a bit, Ganson woke up, feeling the movement. He looked down at Link and smiled.

"Feel any better, little bro," asked Ganson. Link smiled slightly.

"Yeah, now that all of that is off my chest," exclaimed Link. "Hey, Ganson?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for staying with me." Ganson ruffled his little brother's hair and laughed lightly.

"Do you honestly think I'd leave you alone at a time like this?" Just then, they heard a loud, frightened scream come from downstairs. Ganson and Link quickly got up and ran downstairs to find the source of the scream. They quickly made it to the courtyard where they saw a sight they didn't want to see. Ganondorf had a tight grip on Princess Zelda, a dagger to her throat. All the guards that were there lay on the ground, either unconscious or dead.

"Let her go," shouted Link, reaching for his sword. His eyes widened slightly once he remembered he was unarmed. Ganson stood in front of Link protectively and glared at Ganondorf.

"You heard him! Let Zelda go," he shouted at his father. Ganondorf simply laughed.

"I'm surprised he's still alive," chuckled Ganondorf. "No matter. I'll kill both of you later. If you want to see your precious princess again, you'll come to my fortress and fight me! If you don't arrive by midnight tomorrow night, I will kill her! See you then!" Ganondorf then laughed maniacally and disappeared with a screaming Zelda. Impa and the king quickly ran in and stared at the scene in horror.

"What just happened," shouted the king. Ganson and Link turned to the king and frowned.

"Ganondorf just kidnapped Princess Zelda," explained Ganson. "If we don't go to his fortress by tomorrow at midnight to fight him, he'll kill her." Impa then slammed her fist against the wall angrily.

"By the Gods, I should have been here protecting her," fumed Impa.

"Don't worry," started Link. "We're going there...and...we're going...to...fight him..." Link then shut his eyes and collapsed. Ganson quickly caught him and picked him up in his arms, frowning at him.

"What is he doing out of bed," asked the king in a scolding way.

"We heard Zelda scream and both of us came down here to find her," sighed Ganson.

"What are we going to do now," groaned Impa. "Link is in no condition to fight."

"I'm going to fight in his place. I can't let Link risk his own health like this. Besides, I have a score to settle with Ganondorf."


	13. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Link woke up in his bed and looked around. Impa gently pushed him back down in bed to rest. Link looked up at her, a little confused.

"Impa, where is my brother," asked Link.

"He's gone to fight Ganondorf and rescue Princess Zelda," the Sheikah explained. "He didn't want you to get hurt again, or possibly killed, so he went in your place." Link frowned and lowered his head.

"He's really gone to fight him?" Impa nodded slowly.

"What you need to worry about is resting up and healing. We'll take care of you. Your brother is going to be fine." Link nodded slightly and slowly closed his eyes. Impa gently brushed some hair out of Link's shut eyes and left the room. The Sheikah headed downstairs with a frown and arrived in the throne room. There the king sat in his throne with an extremely worried look on his face. Impa walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to work out, Your Majesty. Princess Zelda is going to come back safely. I just know it."

"Thank you for your kind words, Impa," sighed the king. "I'm just worried about my daughter, that's all."

"I understand. Link is worried about her safety and also the safety of Ganson."

"How is he doing?"

"He seems to be doing a little better. He's still weak, though, and he seemed upset when I left." The king then stood up.

"I'll go speak with him. Maybe it will help me ease my pain." Impa nodded and stepped out of the way. The king made his way up the stairs to Link's quarters and gently knocked on the door. "Link, it's me. Are you okay in there?" No answer. The king knocked again. "May I come in?" No answer again. The king grew worried and decided to open the door. His eyes widened once he saw that Link was nowhere to be found. He frantically searched the room, only to find out that his weapons were gone, too. He then looked on Link's desk and saw a note. He gingerly picked it up and read it.

_To His Majesty, Impa, and whomever else reads this,_

_I've gone off to help my brother fight Ganondorf and rescue Princess Zelda. I know I shouldn't be out of bed, but I had no other choice. I drank a red potion before leaving, and I'm already feeling better. I thank you all for taking care of me and helping me in my time of need. You're like family to me, and I'll do all in my power to make sure that nothing happens to you guys or this country. Wish me luck. I will return._

_Sincerely,_

_Link_

The king stood there, shocked. Impa came into the room and noticed the scene, quickly going over to the king.

"Your Majesty, what has happened," she asked worriedly. The king showed her Link's note and she immediately read it, her eyes growing wide with shock. "He's gone to fight anyway. I just hope he makes it back alive. All of them."


	14. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ganson was losing. Though the only injuries that he had suffered were numerous, yet minor cuts and bruises, he was starting to lose energy and fast. Ganondorf had the upper hand, which frightened Zelda, who resided in a pink crystal prison, watching the whole thing. Ganondorf blasted Ganson and knocked him to the ground, causing his son to cry out in pain. He walked over to the young man and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him up to a kneeling position, wincing in pain. Ganondorf smirked and took out his sword.

"And now, my 'son'," started the King of Evil, "You shall be the first to fall. Or better yet, I can kill the princess first, then let you watch as I slowly and painfully kill your little brother." Before he could say anything else, he was struck in the side by a light arrow and was sent flying back, letting go of Ganson. Ganson and Zelda looked at the source of the arrow in shock.

"Link," they both cried out in unison. Link grinned.

"In the flesh," he stated. He then rushed over to Ganson and handed him a blue potion. "Here, drink this. I'll fight Ganondorf. You get Zelda out of that prison and get her to safety."

"But you haven't recovered," Ganson cried out. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm the only one that can defeat him. I have to do this." Ganson slowly nodded, drank the potion, and ran over to Zelda's crystal prison. Ganondorf roared in anger, glaring at Link.

"Persistent brat," Ganondorf shouted. "You may have defeated me before, but I won't let that happen again!" The two charged at each other and their swords clashed. It was very visible that Ganondorf had the upper hand. Ganondorf caught Link off guard and pushed him backwards onto the ground. Link struggled to his feet, held the Master Sword with both hands, breathed hard, and glared at Ganondorf, which caused the evil king to smirk. "You're still very weak from the other day. And you still have the courage to face me. If this is your way of suicide, then allow me to assist you!!" The two started fighting once more. Zelda was finally free, and she and Ganson were watching the fight worriedly.

"Link's still weak," Zelda cried out.

"He's not fighting this one alone! Come one," shouted Ganson. Zelda nodded and both of them starts running towards the fight. Ganson blasted Ganondorf from behind and Zelda blasted him from the front, Link barely getting out of the way. With Ganondorf stunned, the two rushed over to Link to catch him before he collapsed.

"Link, you're risking a lot coming here, mainly your health," sighed Zelda worriedly, brushing some hair out of Link's face.

"I couldn't leave you guys hanging," coughed Link. Ganson took out the blue potion Link gave him, except that it was half full.

"Here, take the other half of this," pleaded Ganson. "It'll at least help you through the fight. We don't want you to—"

"I know, and I won't die. I have you guys here to help me." Link smiled at the two. His smile quickly faded into a glare. "Guys, he's back up. We need a plan, and fast."

"I'll distract him while Link take the potion. Zelda, when he's staying in one spot, use one of your spells to hold him in place. Link, you'll then take the final blow. Got it?"

"Right. Zelda?"

"I'm ready," she spoke. The three nodded and got into position. Before they could do anything, though, Ganondorf blasted Ganson and Zelda back, knocking them unconscious. Ganondorf then kicked the half filled potion bottle out of Link's hand, causing it to shatter on the ground.

_This...definitely doesn't look good..._


	15. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The battle was intense. Swords were clashing constantly for almost a half hour, both fighters not backing down. Ganondorf was beginning to take the other hand, however, as Link's weariness started to kick in. He winced as he felt his wounds reopen. Ganson and Zelda still lay on the ground unconscious.

"Give it up, boy," shouted Ganondorf. "You can't win! Surrender now if you want me to spare your friends and you!"

"Not a chance! I'm going to get rid of you once and for all," retorted Link. _Oh Gods, what am I going to do_, Link thought, a little panicky. _He's too fast! I can't find a weakness anywhere, and he's not shooting his magic like before!_ Before Link could lose all hope, however, he noticed something about Ganondorf's actions. Since his sword was so heavy, there was a one second gap between getting ready and executing the attack where the King of Evil left himself open. _That's it! I just have to get in there quick enough and strike him!_

"What's the matter, boy? Had enough?" Ganondorf then laughed and got ready to attack. Link, mustering up all of his strength, darted in and stabbed Ganondorf in the stomach when he least expected it, causing the evil king's eyes to widen in shock and pain.

"Not quite!" As Ganondorf cried out in immense pain, Ganson and Zelda regained consciousness, getting up to see what happened, smiling.

"Link, you did it," cried out Ganson happily.

"We're not done yet," shouted Zelda. She then held her hands out at Ganondorf and cast a spell to hold him in place. Link then looked down at the Master Sword that resided in his hand and it started glowing. "Link, deliver the final blow!"

"Right," shouted Link. He then gripped the Master Sword tightly, darted in, and stabbed Ganondorf in the chest, causing him to scream in pain once more. Zelda then raised her hands in the air and summoned the Sages of Hyrule. A blinding flash of light appeared around Ganondorf, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the light. When the light died down, he was gone. Ganson, Zelda, and Link celebrated on the roof of the fortress, dancing and laughing, not a care in the world, until Link suddenly slowed down a lot and soon collapsed, Ganson quickly catching him and picking him up.

"Are you okay, Bro," asked Ganson worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine...now that I know Ganondorf's gone, I can rest better..." Link slowly closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. Ganson smiled slightly as well, holding Link closer to him.

"You truly are a hero..."


	16. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"You're leaving!?"

It had been a month since Ganondorf was sealed away. Link had made a full recovery and the land was at peace again. Link, Zelda, Impa, the king, and Ganson stood by the gate. Ganson had a bag of his things slung over his shoulder.

"I have to, Link," sighed Ganson. "With Ganondorf gone, the Gerudos need a leader. I promise to lead them to a good cause. The Gerudos can be allies with Hyrule once more."

"We'll always welcome you here with open arms, Ganson," explained the king. "You have done our country a great deed."

"But what about the Kakariko attacks?"

"Luckily, nobody was hurt. And you were forced into attacking the village. You didn't do it of your own free will." Ganson nodded slowly.

"Keep up with your magic studies," spoke Zelda. "Maybe someday you'll be able to use Light magic." Ganson smiled.

"I'll keep practicing. Thanks for teaching me." They embraced in a friendly hug.

"Keep out of trouble, you hear," scolded Impa, but in a friendly way, smiling.

"I'll try." Ganson then looked at Link and walked over to him, smiling at him. "I'm glad I found you, Link. I know I have a family now."

"Me, too," stated Link. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, you know you can always visit me in Gerudo Valley. You're a member, remember?" The two laughed.

"Take care, okay?"

"You, too. Keep up the great work. I know Mom and Dad are proud of you." They looked at each other in silence for a few moment, then Ganson dropped his bag and the two embraced in a tight, brotherly hug. Ganson then got Link in a headlock and gave him a noogie, all five laughing at once. "See you later, Hero. Bye, everyone!" Ganson picked up his things, mounted his horse, then rode off towards the valley, waving back at everyone. Link smiled as his brother rode off into the horizon.

"See you later, my brother. My hero."

The End

Stay tuned for some bloopers!!


	17. BLOOPERS!

Bloopers!!!

Scene: Zelda's dream

_A dark silhouette stood in front of a large, ominous statue. Getting a better look at the statue, she could tell it was of Ganondorf. Being carried in the dark silhouette's arms was a white silhouette. The silhouette was then dropped._

Silhouette: OW!

Director: CUT!

Scene: Link's house

_Link was rudely awakened by blaring trumpets outside his house in Kokiri Forest. Once he got out of bed, he slipped on his hat and knocked down half the set._

Director: CUT! Watch where you step next time, you klutz!

Link: Sorry!

Scene: Link's house still.

_Link finally makes it outside and looks down at the guard._

Guard: Princess Zelda has summoned you to the castle. And I...can't remember the rest of my lines.

_Link burst into laughter_

Director: CUT!

Scene: Zelda's room

Zelda: Impa, I—I misinterpreted my dream!

Impa: How?

Zelda: I'm not the one being targeted!

Impa: Then who is?

_A loud crash is heard down the hall._

Director: Link!!

_Zelda hits the Director with her pillow_

Zelda: That's my line!

Director: He knocked down the set again!

Zelda and Impa: LINK!

Scene: Spirit Temple

_Link is lying on the altar, unconscious. Ganson's grinning at Sheik and Impa_.

Sheik: Let Link go!

Ganson: Make me!

Director: CUT! That's not your line!

Scene: King's throne room

_Link is sitting in the king's throne_

King: Link...I am your father...

_Everyone starts laughing_

Director: CUT! King, that's not your line!

King: Sorry, I've always wanted to say that!

Scene: Link's room

Take 1:

_The king is hugging a crying Link, frowning._

King: Men do cry, Link. And even though you...have...Stop laughing, you dope!

Link: I'm sorry, I can't help it!

Director: CUT!

Take 2:

King: Men do cry, Link...would you knock it off already?!

_Link is laughing hysterically_

Link: I'm sorry, but you have something on your mustache!

King: I do?

Director: CUT!

Take 3:

King: Men do cry, Li—

_Link is sleeping_

Director: WAKE UP!

Link: waking up What, we've been at this scene for two hours.

Director: I need a vacation...

Scene: Ganondorf's Fortress

_Ganondorf has Ganson pinned up against the wall_

Ganondorf: Hold your tongue, boy!

_Ganson grabs his own tongue_

Ganson: Howth Thith?

_Ganondorf laughs_

Director: CUUUUT!!!!

Scene: Fortress Roof

_Ganondorf and Link are in a heated battle_

Ganondorf: Link...I am your father...

Director: CUT!

Link: Sheesh! First the king, now you!? I'll be in my trailer...

_Link storms off_

Director: That's it! I quit!


End file.
